Waders
The Splicer model "Waders" is one of Rapture's religious fanatics. Despite the atheistic orientation imposed by Ryan, this ADAM-warped zealot believes himself to be an avenging angel serving an angry God by punishing the sinful denizens of Rapture. His accent and some of his dialog indicate that he is of Spanish or Latin American origin. Quotes At a Locked Door *"Augh, I know you're there!" *"You think you're so much better!" *"Why do you always DO this?!" *"You'll open up if you know what's good for you!" *"Hello~!" *"Augh, come ON then!" *"Open up! ¡Ay! Qué mierda." (Piece of shit) *"Qué estupido!" (What an idiot!) *"You're not deaf!" Examining Corpse *"Good!" *"Hello..." *"What's this...?" *"Say..." *"Sorry...?" *"Well, well, well." Idle *"I traded You, oh Lord, for Mammon, and what did it get me, huh?!" *"Father, why have You forsaken me?" *"I'm sorry, Father! I'll do what You say, I-I'll do what You say!" *"I wore it for You, Father! It's what You like!" *"Even miles under water, He still sees everything, sees everything, sees everything, sees everything, sees everything!" *(Singing)"Jesus loves me, this I know; for the Bible tells me so. Little ones to Him belong; they are weak, but He is strong!" *"You think I'm so predictable..." *"His light shineth even down here in the murk." *"I observe all His commandments, I observe all His commandments, ''(Sobbing) I observe, I observe all His commandments! I observe all His commandments... His commandments!" *"''We have turned away from Your light!" *"For I have set my face against this city for evil, and not for good, sayeth the Lord!" *"We thought we could hide from the light down here. We were wrong!" Burning (Heading to Water) *"No, no, no por favor!" (No, no, no please!) Hears Player *"Hold it!" *"What?" *"Hmm?" *"I heard that!" *"Wha?" *"(gasps)!" Attacking the Player *"Don't make this harder than it needs to be!" *"Thus sayeth the lord!" *"The power of Christ compels you!" *"The lord have mercy on your soul!" *"Thy will be done!" *"Hail Mary full of grace!" *"Repent!" *"Unclean!" *"This is the wages of sin!" *"Cursed be the fruit of thy basket." *"We'll drown you!" *"I'll send you boils!" *"I'll send you flies!" *"I'll send you plagues!" *"I'll send you pestilence!" *"I'll kill your first! I'll kill your first!" *"No second chance for the weak! NONE!" *''"Save me, Oh Lord."'' *''"Heathen!"'' If the Player Flees *"That's right! Run from the light!" *"Run, run to your devil! I'm sure HE will help you!" *"Come on, you fuck, fight me properly!" *"Come back!" *"Get over here! Come on, get over here!" *"NO! Ye shall find only darkness!" *"Run! I'm his hammer and his tongs!" *"They won't listen to you! They never FUCKING LISTEN!" Searching for the Player *"Where is he Madonna? Where is the little sinner?" *"You know what we do to Judases!" *"Sinners! Hide in the shadows!" *"I've come to judge you!" *"He died for your sins! For YOUR sins!" *"Lord have mercy on your soul!" *"I can't see you, but He does!" *"You think you can hide?! The Lord sees ALL our sins!" *"He died for you, for YOU, you SON OF A BITCH!" *"You ungrateful bastard! He offered you salvation, and you shit on him!" *"Help me Madonna, help me find this sinner." *"I'll find you sinner, and when I do..." Returning to Idle *"He's gone, glory be to God!" *"You think I'm so predictable..." *"Ohhh, how dare he talk to me that way..." *"Nothing. Just a trickster playing with my ears." *"What's the point?" *"Clearly '''I'm' the better man." *"''He thinks he can walk all over me." Kills Player *"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done." *"You'll roast in hell, pig!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"I need this!" *"I hate you!" *"Hardly worth my time!" *"I'll give you first shot." *"Don't you dare look at me!" Using Vending Machines *"Why do I put up with this shit!" *"What's the point?" *"This is ridiculous!" *"O~ worthless!" *"Come on!" *"What is the problem now?!" *"Who built these things?" Appearance ''BioShock'' A Waders wears a multipurpose outfit suited to a number of different occupations such as a factory worker, dock worker, fisherman, engineer, farmer, mechanic, etc. It consists of the boot-to-chest wading trousers for which the splicer is named; although, the pants are made to look like overalls on some of the models. Additionally, he wears a pair of worker's gloves and an open, long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a dirty undershirt. Splicing and the Civil War have left Waders extremely scarred, both physically and mentally. He appears to either have had the skin of someone else's eye area grafted onto his, or, more disturbingly, to be wearing it as some form of mask, presumably for "Father" (God or at least the voice of God he seems to hear in his head). His head is scarred and his right sleeve is torn. He has bloodshot eyes and blackish brown hair in a 1950s style flattop haircut. His clothes are soiled, bloodied, or otherwise stained. Waders can wear either a navy-blue or blue and white striped "newsboy" cap or a welding mask as an accessory. Model 1: The primary model wears a pair of khaki overalls, red shirt, and brown gloves. His “face mask” is a visceral red color and is exaggerated to look like it was crudely stapled to his head; also, blood drips from its lower corners. He has large patches of drying blood splattered across his outfit. Model 2: This model wears a pair of denim overalls, red and black plaid shirt, and orange gloves with yellowish trim. His “face mask” matches his skin tone and he has thin streams of blood dripping from his nose, mouth, and eyes. He has teal, luminescent grime covering much of his lower body and blood covering the upper part. Model 3: This model wears a pair of brown overalls, yellow shirt, and black gloves with brown trim. His “face mask” is flesh colored. He has large blood droplets covering the upper part of his body and face. Model 4: This model wears a pair of yellow wading boots, red and white plaid shirt, and yellow gloves. He seems to be suffering from vitiligo. His “face mask” is a pinkish color, but is far less noticeable than the some of the other models’; likely, it’s just meant to look like part of the skin's pigment discoloration. He has brownish grime covering much of his waders and gloves. Model 5: This model wears a pair of olive colored wading boots, blue shirt, and black gloves with yellowish trim. His “face mask” is a splotchy, ruddy color and the rest of his face looks like it's been burned. His entire body is soiled with rust colored splotches. His hair, unlike the other models', is auburn. Model 6: This model wears a pair of brown overalls, green and black plaid shirt, and black gloves with green trim. His “face mask” matches his skin tone; almost to the point of being unnoticeable. He has dried blood smeared around his mouth dripping down to his waist as if he's been drinking it. He has soil and grass stains covering his clothes and body. Model 7: This model wears a pair of dark taupe wading boots, chartreuse shirt, and black gloves with yellowish trim. His “face mask” almost matches his skin tone, but is a little too pink; he has blood smeared around mouth. His pants are streaked with bleach stains or white paint while his upper body is covered in blood spray. ''Burial at Sea Some Splicers in the ''BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea - Episode 1 have the iconic surgically reconstructed "face mask" of the Waders model from BioShock. Video Gallery Bioshock-20070607110529448.jpg|The original concept sketch for Waders Bioshock Wader.jpg|The Waders game model. Bioshock Nitro Splicer.jpg|The Waders appears in the form of a Nitro Splicer. Behind the Scenes *The face of the Waders model in BioShock is based on a that of a WWI veteran, Walter Yeo,Walter Yeo on Wikipedia who underwent facial reconstructive surgery by Sir Harold Gillies, a surgeon who is considered the father of plastic surgery.Project Facade (WARNING: do not click link if you are easily upset, as these are REAL photos of REAL people with REAL deformities.) *The original Pigskin model concept has an extreme likeness to the Waders model, especially the "skin mask" over its face. *As seen in the second developer gameplay demo,BioShock Gameplay Trailer #2 on YouTube Waders would have originally appeared in the Medical Pavilion as a Houdini Splicer, but the model and ability were not included in the final version of the environment. References fr:Waders de:Toasty Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Enemies